


After

by Quickbrook



Series: File Not Found [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Post Pacifist Ending, There is a single swear word, fluff with a bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickbrook/pseuds/Quickbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers can be annoying sometimes (but you love them anyways).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I am in my twenties, but somehow this is the first actual fanfiction I've written (and look at how short it is?!) so please be gentle, I guess! *insert cute emoticon face here*  
> If I get the energy, this might become part of a series.

Papyrus marched down the stairs, ready for a new day at his wonderful job on the surface. Every footstep he took made the house shake a little bit. His lazy brother was, of course, lying on the couch like he had absolutely nothing better to do. Papyrus simply shook his head and stormed to the door.

With a swift motion, he grabbed his jacket off the coatrack, pulled it on over his collared shirt, and buttoned it all the way up to the chin. His new job unfortunately had a dress code, so he couldn't wear his battle body, but he still prided himself on being the absolute beat dressed person there. He grabbed his scarf and flung the end over one of his shoulders (so it could blow dramatically in the wind) and reached to the bowl next to the door for his car keys only to find... nothing.

Papyrus frowned slightly. "Sans, have you seen my keys?" He asked.

Sans didn't answer, but a find clinking noise made Papyrus turn his head. Sans was still lounging on the couch and he was spinning Papyrus' keys around one bony finger.

Papyrus sighed and pinched the bone just above where his nose would have if Papyrus had a bone. "Brother, will you please hand over my keys? I need to get to work."

Sans slowly turned around to reveal the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. He was still twirling the keys.

" _Sans,_ " Papyrus warned.

Sans' grin only widened. "You'll have to catch me first, bro!" He yelled, and he jumped off the couch with a surprising amount of speed (at least from him). Before Papyrus could react, his brother had pushed past him and was out the door.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled in the direction of his brother's retreating laughter, "come back here!"

Papyrus scrambled out the door. Sans was standing on their grassy front lawn trying to look as innocent as possible. Papyrus lunged at him, and his brother just side-stepped, causing the taller skeleton to go tumbling into the grass.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Sans teased.

Papyrus had to spit grass and dirt out of his mouth before responding, "Sans, this isn't funny. Will you please just hand them over."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll just gently... place them... IN THE POOL!" Sans tossed the keys in a wide arc over Papyrus' head. They landed in a soft plop in a large inflatable kiddy pool they had set up for Frisk a few days ago.

Papyrus screamed.

Every step Papyrus made sent up little clumps of grass and dirt as he stomped over to the pool. "I hate you Sans!" he yelled, as he rolled the legs of his pants up.

"Love you too, bro!"

Each of Papyrus' boots made a wet squelch as he stepped into the shallow water and began fishing for his keys.

"Looks like you might be a bit _out of your depth_ there," Sans called.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Aww, and I didn't even need to go _fishing_ for compliments."

"I swear, if you don't stop, I am going to hit you."

"Well then _water_ you waiting for!? I'm right here!"

"Please stop."

"C'mon Paps, you've gotta _throw me a bone_ here. _Tibia honest, I put a lot of _backbone into these puns and I think they turned out quite _humerus. But I guess if none of those tickle your _funny bone_ , I'll just have to find one that does, and I've got a _skele-ton more where they came from."____

Papyrus let out a long groan. It lasted for several minutes. 

Sans giggled so hard he couldn't stand up straight anymore, so he just let himself flop down onto his back in the grass. He closed his eyes and felt his face be bathed in early-morning sunshine. This was what they had been fighting for the whole time.

The world began to dissolve.

**File #3 deleted.  
Begin new game?**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any errors and also you should definitely comment with your thoughts because comments are amazing and I love them.
> 
> So I sort of want this to be part of a series about my 11 Undertale runs. These include 3 pacifist runs, but also me specifically targeting characters insecurities and doing the runs I thought would hurt the deepest because I am terrible. I would focus mostly on Sans, but would also include stories specifically about Papyrus, Undyne, Flowey, Chara and Frisk, Clamgirl, and maybe Toriel and Asgore. You know, if I actually manage to write more than a few words at once. Lemme know what you think about all this!


End file.
